In order to provide suitable operation characteristics of rolling bearings comprising rolling elements arranged between raceways of an inner and outer ring, it is known to provide guide rings. Typically, the guide ring is arranged in between the inner and outer ring of the bearing, in contact with the rolling elements, such as rollers, in order to guide the rolling elements such that they travel along an intended path in a desired manner in relation to the raceways on the inner and outer ring during operation. For example, the guide ring restricts the movement of the rolling elements in a desirable manner, such as to prevent undesired skewing motion of rollers. The guide ring may also be arranged to support bearing cages arranged to control the position of the rolling elements in relation to each other during operation in a rolling element bearing. For example, the bearing cage may rest on a guide ring arranged radially inside the bearing cage.
Depending on the size of the rolling bearing, the guide ring is manufactured using conventional turning and boring techniques involving a cutting tool removing material from a solid metal workpiece by cutting action, or by sintering techniques which results in more porous solid guide rings.
However, for a rolling bearing, or bearing assembly, comprising a guide ring, the added weight from the guide ring increases the overall weight and moment of inertia of the rotating components. The guide ring also impedes the performance of the bearing and increase the cost for handling and manufacturing. Hence, there is a need for providing improved rolling element bearing cages allowing for improved performance and more efficient manufacturing